


You Guys Should Be Working,

by Hamerson (KittyCreative)



Series: Camp Moms (Aka Jefferson x Peggy x Hercules) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M, Multi, This is pretty cute okay, a look would be appreciated, me and my friends rlly like this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/Hamerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, who though going to a coffee shop where you best friend and gossip partner works to work on a project was a good idea</p><p>Oh, thats right.</p><p>Thomas Jefferson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Guys Should Be Working,

Honestly, who though going to a coffee shop where you best friend and gossip partner works to work on a project was a good idea

Oh, thats right.

Thomas Jefferson.

     Thats because he happened to be partnered up with one of Hamiltons friends. His name was Hercules Mulligan and despite him looking like his friend James, he was nothing like him. The kid was enthusiastic and had alot of energy which could probably go up against Alex's any day. But hey, he didn't complain or anything, so that was good. Though, there was one thing that put a dent in Thomas' efficient plan. He had never worked with or talked to Mulligan before, so he had no idea where he would want to meet up or how he would want to go about the project. And to add onto that, when Thomas had asked where they should meet up, he just got a shrug. That didnt help what-soever. So, after a bit of thinking, he had decided on Mooncents, a coffee shop that he went to frequently. 

    After deciding upon the spot, he pulled up his email on his computer typing out a quick message:

     To:Herculizemulligoon@gmail.com

     Subject: Meetup

    Hello Hercules, i was thinking we could meet up to work on our project since we cant get nearly enough work done in class. Since you were rather indifferent to where we went to meet up, i choose Mooncents. I know you might not like coffee but they do have other things and my friend Peggy works there and i know her shift starts in around 20-30 minutes so if you want to meet me there at around 5 that would be great. Make sure to bring your computer and history books since we have to decide which historical figure we are doing our project on. Thanks. 

                       Thomas Jefferson.

 

After sending the message, Thomas took the time to get ready, shove a few notebooks, his computer, some history books, and pencils into a messenger back he had laying by the door. Then after shrugging on a jacket he headed over to the coffee shop waiting outside for his partner, taking the time to pill out his phone and check some emails and respond to some texts that were sent to him from other people. And thats when he heard footsteps leading up to him and heard a slight hummed out sound that sounded like "brrrah brrrah." He looked up from the device in his hand and smiled. "Oh, hey Mulligan, you ready to head in?" Thomas asked.

"Yep!" The other male responded pushing open the door and letting out a sigh as he was relieved to be out of the hot weather and into a fairly air conditioned room, Jefferson following soon after. 

Once the two of them had taken a seat at a booth by the registers, there was an excited squeal followed by a girl in a bright yellow, flower print dress running over and almost spilling the coffee cup she was holding in her hand. "Thomas!" She said happily, holding up a finger and walking away to give the coffee in her hand to the person whom had ordered it before coming back over and leaning on the counter. "So, im guessing the usual for you, and who is this?" 

"Peggy, this is Hercules Mulligan, one of Hamiltons friends." He said before turning to Hercules. "What do you want? I'll pay?" There was a small pause before he spoke up "Plain black?" Mulligan told Peggy and she just nodded, running off into the back of the establishment. 

Thomas reached into his bag, pulling out the Computer he had shoved in there earlier, Herc following the actions, aswell as plucking a few history out and setting them on the table. 

"So, did you have any ideas as to who we could do the project on?" Mulligan had asked assorting the books out by historical importance. Thomas looked at the books, there was Christopher Jackson, the first president, Daveed Diggs, third president, also secretary of state for virginia, Jonathan Groff the III, king of england and Lin Manuel Miranda, he was first secretary of treasury, General Jacksons right hand man. "Hmm... maybe we could do a project on Lin Manuel? Seeing as he does have an interesting story and i bet nobody else would think of it." Jefferson had pointed out, picking up the biography and eyeing it carefully as if it could be broken easily. 

"Alright, thats one of my favorites anyways. I think he's kind of interesting." He had commented, taking the book from Thomas' hands, and opening it. "His mother was born in a family with alot of kids,but all of them except two died, leaving her and her sister named-" "PLAIN BLACK AND THE USUAL FOR MISTER THOMAS AND HIS FRIEND." Peggy's loud, cheerful voice interrupted as she slammed the cups on the table.

Thomas picked up the cup, bringing up to his lips and taking a sip, leaning back and letting out a sigh as he set the cup back down. "Thanks Peggy, just as great as always." He commented, receiving a smile from the youngest Schuyler sister. "I know how to keep it sweet." She hummed, leaning against the counter after wiping her hands on the dark blue apron she wore that had the companies logo on the front. "So, what're you two working on? Something interesting?" 

"Oh, its a powerpoint presentation on a historical figure." Herc commented, sliding the book over to Peggy. "Oh, Lin Manuel Miranda? You know i heard that somebody was writing a musical about him and his life! It sounded really cool and his mother is bfffls with mine and she was going to get me some tickets for when it actually opened." Instead of breaking off the conversation so that they could work, Jefferson had continued on. "Really? That sounds cool. The last time i got to see a musical on broadway was... Well i actually dont remember? You better be planning on taking me." He had joked before Mulligan chimed in. "And me too, sounds like fun."

That had been the point where they really, really should've stopped talking to eachother and did their work. But seeing as they were young adults who were obviously more worried about socializing, and not working on a project they only had two weeks to do, gossiping about the relationship between Hamilton and Laurens, and Georges horrible taste in clothing. 

Little did they know that them just being them and talking this once at a little coffee shop in a little town would lead to something a little more.


End file.
